


Games

by AutisticWriter



Series: Alphabet Fics [7]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Autism, Autism Spectrum, Autistic Nanami Chiaki, During Canon, Established Relationship, F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, Holding Hands, Stimming, Video & Computer Games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 22:16:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16941702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: Hajime and Chiaki discuss video games.





	Games

Hajime stares around the cottage, impressed. Unlike him, Chiaki has done a great job customising this place, making it seem more like a home.

Because this is Nanami Chiaki, the Ultimate Gamer, the sheer number of video games here is hardly a shock, but still very impressive. Games and consoles litter the floor, and an actual, full-size arcade machine stands in the corner.

“This is amazing,” Hajime says, wandering further into the room (and keeping an eye out for those damn Monokuma plushies; he really needs some more Monocoins). “But where did you get all this stuff?”

“Oh, I collected most of this stuff from the supermarket,” she mumbles, rubbing her eyes. “There’s all sorts of stuff in there. And a couple of these games were presents from you.”

Chiaki’s smile making him blush, Hajime says, “Oh, the ones I got from the Monomono machine? Yeah, I’ve got loads of presents in my bag, and when I saw those games and consoles I thought of you. Do you like them?”

Yawning, Chiaki wanders over and takes Hajime’s hand. She stares up at him, eyes focused on his forehead (she never looks at his eyes) as her free hand fiddles with the zipper of her cat hoodie. Her smile so beautiful, she (slowly) says, “I do. They aren’t the most original or challenging games I have played, but they are still enjoyable.”

“Oh yeah, you said you like games even if they’re crappy,” Hajime says.

“Yeah, games are just so…” She yawns. “Fun. They’re such fun.” Chiaki squeezes his hand. “Hey hey, do you want to play a video game with me?”

Hajime smiles and squeezes her hand back. “I’d love to.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you want me to write you a short fic, drop in a prompt at my new [personal prompt meme](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/AutisticWriters_Personal_Prompt_Meme)!


End file.
